


When secrets are revealed

by uswntLfanfics



Category: O'Solo - Fandom, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Christen press - Freeform, F/F, Hope solo - Freeform, Lesbian, Soccer, USWNT, kelly Ohara, womens soccer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:11:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 8,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uswntLfanfics/pseuds/uswntLfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this story USWNT defender Kelly O'Hara is dating ,Goalkeeper, Hope Solo. Hiding their relationship from their teammates is difficult enough but things are going great. That is, until the new forward Christen Press comes along, the team finds out(with some players more upset than others),and  Kelley reveals her darkest secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story. This idea just randomly came to me a day ago soooo if you like it comment like read whatever!

**Chapter** **1**

 

Kelley Pov

  
Dating the stubborn, gorgeous,sexy, and talented Hope Solo has its perks. But, we have our separate issues.The only problems I have are that we have to keep our relationship a secret( because I'm not to comfortable with the idea of who I am, and coming out would confuse me even more. ) Hope's problem are on a completely different level though. If Hope were to come out ALL the girls on the team would be throwing themselves at her, especially Carli Lloyd, who might I add, is already trying to take my baby from me.

 

Hope Pov

  
Being the girlfriend of the intelligent,beautiful, and charming Kelly O'Hara can be a handful. Especially when we got to team celebrations at a bar, all these guys trying to buy her a drink while I'm on the other side of the bar with my best friend Carli Lloyd, who has been acting weird lately, but whatever! She's probably just on her period or something. I don't know why Kelly doesn't want people to know how happy we are together, but I can respect her decision, even if it kills me not being able to touch her in public.

 

Narrator Pov

  
Now things seem to be going alright. However, things are about to change. Broken hearts, friendships, and promises will be scattered everywhere. But what will cause this chain reaction? One big secret.


	2. She's back

Chapter 2

Kelly Pov

It was the first camp the team has had in a while and I was super excited! Why? Because I talked to Jill and got her to put me and Hope in the same room! Walking into our room I see that I'm the first person to show up. Organizing my stuff like I always do I hear the door open. A few seconds later I felt hand on my waist as I as being hugged from behind. I turn around and kiss Hope, realizing that it has been to long since my lips were on hers."Hey babe" I say. "Hey baby, it's been to long." She says while starting to sulk. "Babe, don't be sad. We have a whole room to ourselves for a whole week. That's something to be happy about." I coo in her ear. " Haha about that.... It's more like 5 days.... They ran out if rooms and Jill put one of the newbies with us. I think her name is Christen Press." At those words I froze. Christen press? As in my ex-girlfriend, Stanford grad, sexy as fuck, beautiful, captivating, great in bed.... Wait! What am I saying! I'm sitting here talking to my beautiful girlfriend and I'm thinking about how great in bed my ex-girlfriend is and how she's staying in our room with us.... Hold the fuck up! She's staying in our room! "What the fuck! Why is she in OUR room!" I finally say. "I don't know babe. Do you have a problem with that? I could try to get Jill to reconsider... I mean I don't know if she would or not.... " Hope says beginning to ramble. She's so adorable when she rambles. I connect our lips so she will shut up and whisper" It's ok baby i'll be fine." She seems to believe me and we get into a hot make out session. All the while I'm thinking about her... Christen Press, my first love.


	3. Wait who?

Chapter 3

Christen's Pov

Finally being able to play soccer for my country is a dream come true, especially after the year I've had. Me and my girlfriend Kelly were thinking about moving in together(we had been together for a year) and then she just left. I cried for days, I called her, texted her, I even emailed her thats how desperate I was. About a month later she finally calls me back to say how she had been having feelings for one of her friends Hope, she thought moving in would help but in the end, she couldn't take it. She left me and got together with Hope after a couple weeks. I was devastated. So instead of sulking around like the loser I was, I got serious about soccer. Training day in and day out, improving every skill I was lacking, that is how I coped. All that training got me to where I was today, taking my room assignment from USWNT coach Jill. She looks up my name and smiles, "You are one of the luckier new kids, you are being roomed with 2 senior players for a couple days because we miscounted our numbers. You will be rooming with Goalkeeper Hope Solo and defender Kelly O'Hara." I smile saying my thanks to her and I walk to the elevator... Wait, did she says Kelly O'Hara? AND she said Hope Solo? Oh my lord, this camp is going to be interesting. Maybe I can get her back. I can look at my competition, find out her flaws and exploit them! I can get the love of my life back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you guys liking the story? Please comment so I can comprehend what I am doing right and wrong.


	4. Tears unshed

Chapter 4

Christens Pov

As I step out of the elevator I make my way to the room where I get to see the girl of my dreams. Opening the door quietly I peek my head in to make sure no ones sleeping. When I don't see anyone sleeping I look around the room and see Kelley backed up to a wall with Hope kissing her neck. I hear Kelley moan, snapping back into reality I knock on the already opened door.

Kelly Pov

Hope was nibbling on my neck, leaving purposeful hickeys along the way, hen we heard a knock on the door. My first thought was that one of the girls was coming to say hi so I pushed Hope onto the closest bed and looked at the door to see Christen standing there, eyes swelling with tears.

Hope Pov

Who could've possibly interrupted me and Kelly? I made sure to lock the door after I came in! I look up from the bed I was pushed on and see an unfamiliar face. Oh that's probably the temporary roomie, heyyyyy she's kinda cute. I mean I'm not gunna try anything because I have the best girlfriend in the history of girlfriends, but if I didn't... I'm not so sure. While looking at her I see that her eyes look teary, I go over there and give her a hug saying" Hi I'm Hope, your Christen right? Don't cry, what's the matter?" I pull back to see her in shock, I then look at Kelley and see that she is silently sobbing in the corner. "Baby what's wrong?" I say as I run over to her and smother her in one of my favorite bear hugs. "Nothing, I'm ok is just that I'm remembering my first room assignment and how I had Pinoe as a roomie...." She said. I believed her, but something was up between he two of them. I just have to figure it out.


	5. Flashbacks hurt the most when you're still in love

Chapter 5

Kelley Pov

After Christen walked in the room I had flashbacks of our time together. Our walks on the beach, dinner dates, and even soccer games. We were such a great couple, but I HAD to leave. That thought brought me on the brink of tears. Once Hope noticed she ran over to me and gave me a hug. Her hugs make me forget everything around us, it wasn't until she suffocated me with questions that I remembered my predicament. Oh my god what am I gunna do?

Christen Pov

Seeing Kelley like that hurts, but what kills me is how Hope is comforting her. That should be me. I'm not usually the jealous type but when I'm with or near Kelly I just can't help myself. She's the reason I'm here, she's the reason I haven't had a relationship in almost a year. I-I still love her. It's almost like a mystical force brought us back together. When I look up I see Kelley and Hope leaning in...." *cough cough* hey ummm guys... Still here..." I manage to stutter out. Hope goes in for a quick peck and says " Sorry Chris. It's ok if I call you Chris right?" "Yeah that's fine" I say. That's what Kelley used to call me.... "Sooo r u guys like a couple orrrrr.." I say trailing off in thought. "Ummmm haha yeah maybe... But please don't tell anyone! We are trying to have a peaceful relationship." Hope pleads. So Kelley still hasn't had the guts to come out yet... But I would never! " Don't worry I won't. Not trying to make any enemies on my first day of my first camp." "Oh ok that's a good idea." Hope chuckles while burying her face in Kelleys neck. I look at Kelley, Kelley looks at me. "Hi Christen it's good to see you again. It's been a while"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short. Felt like it carried enough info.


	6. Passed out Cold

Chapter 6

Christen Pov

Hearing her voice alone gave me an eargasm, but what she said... Damn. "Yeah it has hasn't it.....I missed you" I whisper with my head down. Then I see feet walking towards me and I look up to see Kelley smiling at me. "I missed you too" she says while hugging me tighter than she ever did before. "Ummmm did I miss something orrrrr..." I her Hope say. I then jump back, that was a mistake though, I rammed by head into the wall and things started to get darker.... Man Kelley is so beautiful, even when she's freaking out..... Those were the last thoughts that went through my head before darkness came.

Kelley Pov

I completely forgot Hope was in the room when I went to hug Christen. After Hope interrupted I was just about to hold Christen tighter because I know she gets scared often, but I was too late. She rammed her head into the door while I started to freak. Hope runs over to her trying to get her attention while I stare at her beauty. Then she closed her eyes and passed out.

Hope Pov

Did I miss something??? I mean if they missed eachother then they knew eachother before... Hmmmm i can ask Kells later. But right now our newbie roomie is passed out cold on our floor, annnddddd we only have 30 minutes until the team meeting. Damn we are sooo fucked right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are these chapters to short? An if so do you want me to make them longer? But keep in min if theyre longer there will be less per day. Comment what you think below


	7. Ammonia or Ice Bath?

Chapter 7 

Hope Pov

"Hey umm Kells, this might be a bad time to say this but got any ammonia?" Hope says stifling a laugh. " why? And what's so funny!?" Kelly yells." Well umm we need to wake her up.. Like now." "Why? " The meeting, in 30 (looks at her watch) make that 25 minutes." "HOLY SHIT!!! THERE'S A MEETING!! FUCKKKKKK!!!" Kelly tells for all of China to hear. " hey hey shhhhh babe calm down ok. All we need is ammonia orrr we could just throw her in an ice bath" I say with a devilish smirk. " Fine we can do it!" Kelly yells.

Christen Pov

Coming out of darkness is hard enough but it's worse when you wake up in an ice bath WITH ammonia in it!!!! Who the fuck does that?!?! I open my eyes yelling" whose genius idea was it to use ammonia AND fucking ice! Holy shit this is cold!" I then hear the most recognizable giggle in the world. " Good morning to you too sunshine!" Hope says. " And I gave the options she made us do both" Hope states. " Babbbeee not coooolll" Kelley whines. Cute. "Oh and you should take a quick shower and get dressed even quicker cause we have a meeting in 20 minutes" Hope says. Oh damn we do don't we! Can't be late to my first meeting! I shoo them out, shower, and get dressed in the span of 15 minutes. After I get out we all go down to the team meeting, and can I just say I'm overwhelmed with what I see.


	8. This is only the beginning

Chapter 8 

Christen Pov

I walk into that room still shocked. I see the USWNT, the people I look up to hanging out in a single room, that's when it hits me. I'm actually a part of the team, unless I royally fuck up (like Alex did the beginning of season 2 of Orange is the new black). That would mean that I wasted a whole year of my life only to fall short.... But back to what I saw. I say Sydney and Megan jumping around disrupting EVRYONE yelling something about too much candy... I can see that. Then there is Abby and Christie just sitting in a corner laughing at everyone. Then I notice a few unfamiliar faces I find out they belong to the other newbies Megan Klingenburg, Ashlynn Harris, andErika Tymrak. The next thing I know a whistle blows silencing everyone, I guess the meetings about to start.

Kelly Pov

Walking into the conference room I see my crews, or in other words Alex and Tobin, and Syd and Pinoe. I walk over to both of them and jump in the middle of their nonsense. Syd and Pinoe are a handful on their own but add me in there you're going to wish you never met us, we are that awesome haha. But anyways Jill just blew the whistle silencing our adventures of looking for gummy squirrels.... What?! I like squirrels and they like candy, put it together and you get a gummy squirrel!!! Haha ok meeting time.

Hope Pov

After Kelly left to join her "crews" as she calls them I head over to my best friend Carli. In the midst of our hanging out she decides to, out of no where, bear hug me to the floor. God she's so crazy, we wrestle on the floor for a while until I pin her. I see she starts to blush so I go ahead and get off of her. " God Solo I missed you so much" she says. " Missed you too Princess" I say as I run off. She hates when I call her Princess. When she's finally gaining on me Jill blows her whistle starting the meting up. Then the weirdest thing happens. Carli grabs my hand drags me to a chair and sits on my lap.... She's never done that before. Maybe she's just lonely cause her and her boyfriend just broke up, so I allowed it and payed attention to the meeting.


	9. Tymmy opens eyes

Chapter 9

Hope Pov

The meeting was the same as usual, blah blah blah new kids, blah blah blah work hard, blah blah blah meet for dinner. At those last words everyone cheered, especially Syd and Pinoe. Those two could clear a Chinese buffet in a matter of minutes! Hahaha after that everyone left to go get ready for dinner, but Carli didnt want to get off me. " Hey Princess, I gotta go get changed." I whisper in her ear. I feel her shiver as she says " Thats cool, just try to get up." Damn I can't get her fat ass off of me!! She won't let me, sooooo I have to use plan B. "ABBBBYYYYYY!!!!!! Help! Carli won't get her fat ass off meeeee!!!!! " I yell, not caring that Abby and Christie were having a deep convo. " Why do you have to be so loud Solo?" She says calmly. " I gotta to get channngggeeeddd" I whine. " You're so adorable" Carli says while blushing. Huh.... Okkkk that's interesting. " Whatcha blushing for Princess?" I say planning my escape route. " ummmmm nothing.... She says silently while loosening her grip on me. A few seconds later I'm running out of the room while Carli is sitting on the floor shocked. Then I hear " Dammit Solo!!! I'll get you for that!!!! " haha I doubt it! Now I'm in the elevator on the way to my room when newbie #2 or Tymmy runs into the elevator. "Hi." She says quietly. "Hey, soooo how was ur first meeting?" I ask. "Great, I mean its interesting seeing the chemistry some people have like Syd and Mewis, Ali and Ash, and everyone else really. Especially you and Carli, hey is anyone yah know... Dating?" She asks carefully. " well ummmmm not that I'm aware of." " oh ok... Here's my floor, bye Hope.." She says while getting off the elevator. Hmmm me and Carli huh? Well I doubt it, but hat would make sense as to why she was blushing, why she sat on my lap, and why she held my hand.... Wait!! HOLY SHITTTTTT CARLI HAS A CRUSH ON ME!!!!!!!


	10. Crawl Squirrelly Crawl!!!!

Kelley Pov

I wonder what's taking Hope so long to come back to the room? Oh here she is now! Hey she looks weird, like she just got visited by a ghost or something.... " babe you ok?" I ask. " yeah...... I'm fine." She says flatly. Something's definitely wrong. " babe you can tell me, I'm your girlfriend." I says calmly. " but she doesn't know that..." She mumbles. " what? Who doesn't know what?" "Carli,!she doesn't know we are dating, she doesn't know anything about us. Kells, I think she has a crush on me." I KNEW IT I KNEW IT I KNEW IT!!!!! "So I was right!" I yell. "You knew?" " no but I guessed! I mean who would put up with your attitude besides the people who love you???!!!" " my attitude! What's wrong with my attitude... Wait you love me?" She said angrily at first then mellowing out. " ummm yeah, that kinda just slipped out..." Thn next thing I know she has her lips on mine and we get into a heated make out session, but again Christen just HAS to come in at that moment. Hope however doesn't seem to notice and we keep going and going and going. That is until Christen says " Tymmy is on her way down the hall, I invited her over...." Thats when Hope pulls away and rushes into the bathroom so that it's not too obvious. I mean two people panting and blushing with swollen lips.... That's not a total giveaway..... That's when Tymmy comes in the room saying her hello's and all. We get to talking and that's when Hope comes out of the bathroom. "Hey Tymmy what at you doing here?" She says. " umm Christen invited me... I can leave if you want..." She says putting her head down. " No no it's okay. Who's your roomie?" Hope asks. " umm I'm rooming with Pinoe and ummm Carli...." She says while trailing off. "Oh god, now I know why you're so scared! Pinoe must have told you I was a big grumpy gorilla not to be messed with rigt?" "That's actually exactly what she said...." Tymmy says blushing. " ok sooooo we should head over to dinner, anyone wanna give me a piggy back ride?" I say glaring at Hope. " Ugggghhh fine I don't know why you can't walk on ur own lazy butt.." She grumbles as she bends down so I can hop on. " Damn...." I hear Tymmy mumble. Well can't really do much about that. "Mush doggy Mush!!" I yell as Hope runs out of the room. " don't you mean squirrel? I mean that what you said last time... But doggy is fine..." She trails off. " nope that's a good idea. Crawl Squirrelly Crawl!!!!!" And off we go.... To team dinner.... Where she sits next to Carli.... And Erika.... And Christen.... Whoopty Fucking Dooo!!!


	11. And a little bit of Alcohol

Chapter 11

Erika Pov

Being a new kid is difficult enough but having to share a room with 2 senior players makes your life pretty interesting. Especially when Pinoe is one of them. God she's hilarious, she's always joking around, always tying her sexuality into things ( in a funny way tho) and that haircut is just woah..... Yes I might have a little crush on her but come on! Cut me some slack, she's pretty awesome. Then there's Hope... My god is she hot!!! But I think there's something going on between her and Carli, even more so after the team meeting. But now it's dinner time and our table assignments were given at the meeting so I'm sitting next to sexy ass Hope, and then Christen. While they sit next to Carli. Ok this will be fun.... Right?

Carli Pov

I'm soooo excited for dinner! I get to sit next to my Solo girl!!! The only problem here is Erika. Why? Cause I saw her making googly eyes at Hope when she was bending down to let Kelley off her back. I mean come on! But whatever... I might be just a little obsessive over her but hey! Wouldn't you?

Hope Pov

Things have been getting weird at camp and I hadn't even been here for a day! First I find out Carli likes me, Kells and Christen have some unknown history, and Kells has been acting weird. The first team dinner is always the best, the chefs go all out, somebody always pick up a guitar and starts singing, Pinoe, and there's usually some alcohol to loosen us up a bit.... So all in all , I better be paying close attention to certain people tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might not be a very strong chapter but its leading up to some serious shit!!! So bare with me


	12. Too much Alcohol

Chapter 12

Kelley Pov

The worst possible idea is to give my table alcohol. My table consisted of Me, tobs, Alex, Pinoe, and Syd. I mean come on! Who would give us alcohol besides Jill?! No one!! Haha oh god, Pinoes about to start a drinking game... I'm such a lightweight, I always lose. But hey fun is fun right! Lets go!!!

Hope Pov

Oh god Kelley's table is sooooo drunk and they just starts drinking 10 minutes ago! Damn Pinoe and her drinking games. Now I have to sleep with a clingy and super adorable Kelley.... Share beds yah know... Cause Christen is in our room.... Yeah. Oh speak of the devil here comes Kelley now! Wait... She just passed by me, what's going on? She just stopped, next to Christen. What the hell!?!? What the Fuck is going on here?! Hell no this ain't gonna happen. I go over there and grab Kells pulling her off of Christens lap. " Babe what the hell are you doing?" I whisper yep in her ear. " I'm not your babe I'm hers, who are you?" She says drunkly. " what the hell Kelley you're drunk!" I say a little louder drawing attention to us. " we are going to go back to our room now guys, see you in the morning." I say while picking Kelly up bridal style and carrying her to our room, while she tries to wriggle her way out of my grasp. She's never going to calm down tonight. Sooooo it's a good thing I know where she keeps her movies. She always brings 3 Disney movies with her, this time they're Frozen, The Lion King, and Wreck it Ralph. I put in Frozen cause I know it's her favorite movie, and we watch till she fell asleep. I definitely need and explanation as to how Kelley and Chris know eachother. And I'm gunna get one if its the last thing I do.


	13. Well it all started when we were in college

Chapter 13

Christen Pov

I always knew Kelley was a lightweight, I just didn't expect that to happen. She just randomly and drunkenly climbed into my lap and whispered " I wanna kiss you so much!" Like what the fuck is going on!!! I mean I know she's drunk but damn! I mean we would've done it if it weren't for Hope, thank god for her. Cause if we had started, I might have not been able to stop.

Kelley Pov

Waking up is the worst possible thing after a night full of drinking, but it's even worse when your girlfriend is shining a flashlight at your face. "Babe what the hell? And where did you even get a flashlight?!" I say. " don't you what the hell me, we need to talk." She says sternly. Holy shit. I'm in trouble. I wonder what I did last night cause she looks really pissed right now. "Ok just tell me what I did last night." I say knowing I'm so fucked right now. " how about you tell me where you know Christen from huh?" She says. Holy Shit! WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO?!?!?! 

Christen Pov

I wake up to Hope whisper yelling, I'm about to go back to sleep when I hear, " How about you tell me where you know Christen from huh?" It feels like I stop breathing, holy shit! Is she gunna tell her? Oh my god! 

Hope Pov

I see Kelley visibly stiffen and I know something's up. "Ummm u-u-mmm" she stutters out. I then hear Christens bed shift and I know she's awake. " how about Christen tells me? I'm sure she wouldn't mind would you? And don't even TRY to fake sleep, I know you're awake." I say sternly.Kelley then looks over to see Christen walking over to me. When Christen sits I say " Explain to me how you two know eachother, and then I can tell you what you did last night." They both look at eachother, then back at me. Kelley sighs and says " it all started back when we were in college...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short and late, had to catch up with schoolwork. I will really try to post more often


	14. What had happened was....

Chapter 14

Kelley Pov

It was now or never, so I chose now. " it all started back when we were in college. We both went to Stanford and were on the soccer team. One day in the locker room I was crying cause my boyfriend had broken up with me, although we didn't have practice that day, Christen showed up. She was going to practice on her own like she normally did, but instead she spent 2 hours comforting me. Then a couple minutes after I collected myself I kissed her out of nowhere, I don't even know why I did it." I say. " wait hold on what?!?!?" Hope yells. " do you want me to finish or not," I say calmly. She nods and lets me continue. " as I was saying, I don't even know why I did it, but I'm glad I did. After that we kept sneaking around in the locker room until she finally asked me to be her girlfriend, I said yes. We were happy, the season was going great, but then I realized that I loved her. Then it hit me that I was gay, and I would have to come out eventually. I was scared, so before we moved in with eachother, I ran. I got up and left, I left the girl I loved. I never looked back. Then I met you and I couldn't break the chemistry we had together, so I decided to put on my big squirrel pants and go out with you. When Christen showed up I didn't know what to do, I freaked out, had flashbacks of when we were together, it was overwhelming. The I got drunk thanks to Pinoe, and here we are." I say. They both stand there shocked. Christen then says, her voice breaking," Yo-you-you loved me?" " yes" I respond. 

Hope Pov

Oh my god, Christen is Kelleys ex I always hear about! That was a real shock. " So about what happened last night, it kinda makes sense now." I say. " what happened? go ahead tell me." Kelley says. " well you got drunk obviously and then you came over to my table, I thought you were coming for me but then you decided to go sit in Christens lap. Then when I asked you what was going on, you claimed to be her girlfriend. Annnddddd I had to bridal carry you to the room and out Frozen on for you to fall asleep." I say. 

Christen Pov

So Hope didnt hear what Kelley said. Thank god for that. But how am I going to handle that huh? My ex who I still have feelings for whether its love or not said that she wanted to kiss me. Like what the fuck would you do in that situation?!


	15. I have to tell someone!

Chapter 15

Hope Pov  
" ok now that that's settled, we have practice in( looks at time) 25 minutes! Come on people move it move it!" I yell at them. They then both look at eachother and start laughing uncontrollably. " What's so funny?" I ask them. " babe ( chuckles) look at the floor." I look down and see the towel that was covering my naked self. " Dammit! How long has it been like that?!" " I don't know! We were all so serious before." After a couple seconds all of us start laughing, then we hear a knock on the door. I open it and see a sleepy, hungover, and confused Erika. " yo bunny, what's up?" I ask while stepping out and closing the door. Then i feel lips against mine, what is she doing? Pushing her away I say," Erika, what was that?" " I've wanted to do that for a while, now I see that I do actually have a crush on you..." She says dreamily, staring off into the distance." Okay then. Bunny, you should go get ready for practice since we only have 15 minutes till we have to be on the bus." I say. After that Erika is instantly sobered up, and is running to her room. I laugh," man bunny sure is weird." I then walk into the room and get ready for practice while thinking, why does everyone have a crush on me? Like damn, Kelley, Carli, AND Erika! Jesus... This is fucked up. 

Kelley Pov

After Hope came in she looked a little tense. " hey baby what's wrong?" I ask. " nothing babe, just nervous for the start of camp is all." She says. I don't believe her but I let it slide. " ok well better get changed!" I say all cheery like. I wonder what's up with her. 

Pinoe Pov

Whoa!! Holy shit. I just say straight as the poles she's between on the fields kissing bunny! Holy shit! I have to tell someone!!!!!


	16. Kiss the Girl

Hope Pov

I have a feeling that someone saw bunny kiss me. Why? Cause everyone's staring and looking between us. Holy shit! I hope Kelley doesn't find out! I mean not from everyone else. I'm gunna have to tell her soon. And by soon i mean now. " Kells, I need to talk to you real quick" I say in a hushed tone. " lead the way" she says. We walk out and I tell her, " ok babe, don't freak out. When bunny came to the door, she kissed me. Ok. Now I have a feeling that people saw it cause they're staring at me weird. And on another note bunny has a crush on me..." I say as I trail off. " WHAT?!???!!?!!! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Kelley basically screams beginning to draw attention to us. " Shhhhhh.." I try to calm her down. "Don't you shush me! Why didn't you tell me before? And your calling her bunny now? Is that like ur pet name for her?" Kelley starts to rant. " I didn't because I told her that I didn't like her back, and no! She's just bunny, no feelings attached." I say calmly. " ok fine, ur off the hook to now. But god being my witness, if anything like this happens with either of ur fangirls, you are soooooo fucked." Kelley says calmly yet scary. "Yeah yah yeah I know babe. We should probably go now, everyone's waiting." I say. Kelley nods and we make out way to the team bus.

Erika Pov

Oh my god. She is such a great kisser!!!!!! I mean it hurt a little when she pushed me away but at least I got a kiss. That's something Carli never got hahaha. Oh my god I hop no one saw!!! That would be awkward!!! Haha well what are you gunna do about it?

Carli Pov

Why her. Why anybody but me? I thought I was her best friend. I get first dibs on those luscious lips of hers. When I heard that Pinoe saw them kissing in the hallway I went back to my room and cried for a solid 5 minutes. Like seriously. Have you ever liked a girl sooo much you take the struggle of bing her bet fringe just to be in her life because you think she straight, then she just misses someone else and you r over there feeling like shit? No? Well that's how I feel right now. I need to do something about it! Yeah I'm not gunna be a sad story! I'm gunna get my girl! As Sebastian the crab says, " you gotta, kiss The girl!" 

Kelley Pov

I was shocked at first but then I mellowed out a bit. I mean it's not her fault that she's just so incredibly sexy that everyone has a crush on her. Oh speaking of people having crushes on my girl, here comes Carli now. She looks nervous, yet determined. Wait! A determined Carli is bad when she's on her way to steal yo girl! Oh no. No no no no! She wouldn't! But I was proved wrong, cause the next thing I know Carli is kissing MY girl on the team bus where EVERYONE can see! Seeing that makes my heart break. It takes Hope a second but she finally pushes her off. "What the hell Carli?" She yells. " Hope I need I tell you something." Carli says. " Go ahead, tell me." Says Hope. What Carli says next breaks my heart.


	17. Hope, I want you to know.....

Pinoe Pov

HOLY SHIT. That's all I can say. First of all I see bunny and hope mackin in the halls then Hope and Carli mackin on the bus! Damn hope must really be a player lol. But the tension on the bus is soooo thick you could hear Syds music( I mean you always can... Cause Syd has her music on like full blast.... She has small ears ok). Looking around the room I notice three things. 1 Kelley looks like she's about to cry. 2 bunny looks heartbroken as well. 3 Carli is about to speak, maybe I can understand this situation A little better.

Christen Pov

The looks on the teams faces were priceless! Carli pulled that off so well! Now she can have hope while I get Kelley back! Hahahaha ( insert maniacal laughter) and yes. This was planned out; however, she wasnt supposed to say what she did, that was the only flaw to the plan. 

Carli Pov

The plan worked perfectly! Now all I have to do is say what I have wanted to say for years. "Hope, I want you to know ....."

 

Hope Pov   
"Hope I want you to know..." Carli says while trailing off. She seems to be like suuuupppperrrrr nervous, but she continues. "I want you to know that I've wanted to do that for years. Ever since I first laid my eyes on you I had to have you. But I thought you didn't swing this way, so, to be in your life I became your best friend. The event that happened this morning; however, killed those assumptions. Now I want to do something." She says so truthfully it almost breaks my heart. " Hope, will you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?" She asks as she pulls out a pair of customized Nike gloves and Cleats, both with one glove/boot saying Hope +, and the other one saying Carli ❤. I start to tear up, no one has ever done anything this special for me before..... I don't know what to say. I mean I've been dating Kelley for a while, and we love eachother. But me and Carli have been best friends for longer, and we so have undeniable chemistry....... " ummmmmm..." I say while trailing off. I look to Kelley, I see the hurt on her face. Then I look to Carli, I see the pure admiration and love beaming in her eyes. Oh god I don't know what to do.


	18. Phase three

Christen Pov

Phase two is complete, Carli offered the gifts. Now all we need to do I await for Hopes answer. She seems very conflicted, good. The plan called for that, because now, even if she says no, Kelley will be hesitant to forgive her. Looks like I am a genius after all. Now I just have to make sure Kelley doesn't find out about the plan. Now, into phase three. 

Kelley Pov

Ok today has been fucked up. First bunny kisses my girl, then Carli kisses her AND asks her out WITH gifts!!!! Lord, this is a problem. Now Christen is getting up, I wonder what she's doing? WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK! My mind screams internally as Christen begins kissing me. The weird thing is, I don't stop her. I start kissing her back and within seconds our tongues are fighting for dominance, and I win. This shocks me cause with Hope I never win. That's when it clicks. I'm not kissing Hope, my girlfriend, I'm kissing my ex. I push Christen away and look over at Hope. She looks hurt, that's not a good thing. Cause when she's hurt she makes rash decisions. " christen what the fuck was that?" I ask in a controlled voice. " well, do you remember the night you got drunk? Well you didn't just get into my lap. You whispered about how much you wanted to kiss me right then and right there. It would've happened if Hope wasnt there." She says. I look over at Hope and her eyes are filed with hurt and rage. " Kelley, WHAT THE FUCK IS SHE TALKING ABOUT?!" She yells. All the previous noise on the bus stops and everybody looks back at the scene as it unravels. " Babe I was drunk, I don't remember a thing! I think that drunk me saw Christen and thought that we were still a thing, I'm sorry." I say ashamed of myself. " Well you should be. Not just for that but for kissing your ex back right next to me. And don't you dare try to bring it back on me because I didn't kiss Carli back........ Until now." She says with determination in her voice and eyes. " no. Baby please no...." I plead with her. " she stares back at me blankly. " don't you DARE call me baby EVER again. We're through Kelley." She says, her voice as cold as ice. My heart breaks when she says those three words. " No Hope, please don't do this, it was a mistake! I still love you!" I say loudly as I begin to sob. But alas, it is too late. Hope turns to Carli and says a simple "Yes". Then Hope takes Carli and kisses her with so much passion my heart hurts, I feel like I'm dead. My sobbing only grows louder and becomes more vigorous with every passing second. I then feel someone's arms around me and I snuggle closer to them, not knowing who it was until she says" it'll be okay KK." Only one person has ever called me that. The person who I loved, left, and who ruined my relationship. Christen Press.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be completely honest I'm letting the chips fall where they may on this story, if you like it comment below. ULF out.


	19. 10 extra sessions with Paul

Pinoe Pov

Well, that was one hell of a bus ride. We find out Hope and Kelley were dating. Kelley and Christen dated, that Carli likes Hope, and I guess now theyre dating. Damn. " Get off of me! Don't touch me! You ruined, EVERYTHING! Don't ever talk to me again!" I hear Kelley yell as she runs away from Christen. " KK wait!" Christen yells back at her trying to stop her. "Wait for what?! The love of my life to come back to me? Well.... You just ruined that now didnt you?!" Kelley screams in Christens face. " Come on KK, we all know that I was your first love and that you still love me more than you ever did her, and.." *pow* the next thing I hear is fist colliding with face. Surprisingly however it's Hopes fist and Christens face. " Don't you DARE talk to her like that, you hear me? If I hear you disrespecting her like that EVER again you'll have worse than a black eye alright?" Hope says sternly. Christen on the other hand looks like she's about piss her pants. " a-a-alright" Christen stampers out. " And you" hope says while facing Kelley, " just because I did that (hand signals in the direction of Christen who is currently applying ice to her face) doesn't mean we are back together. I respect you as a person and understand that no one should be treated like that. I'm trial dating Carli now, that means that we can only be friends. If you can't handle that then I want you gone. I won't be seeing you for a while, cause I'm probably going to be temporarily suspended along with your ex over there, so you have some time to think about things. And I will say this, if things don't work out well with me and Carli, and I still love you and vice versa, you have ALOT of groveling to do." Hope Says sternly as she walks out the bus followed by Carli. " Well fuck me." I say loud enough for everyone to hear. That's shocks Kelley out of her trance like state long enough for her to realize what Hope just told her. " I can get her back!" She yells, excitement can be seen all over her face. " but how......" She trails off thinking. Then her eyes light up and a huge smile creeps soon her face. Knowing her and her Stanford brain, she should be able to get her back..... IF things don't work out with Carli.

Hope Pov

I was right and wrong at the Same time. I didn't get suspended but I did get myself an extra 10 fitness sessions with Paul. I thought if was gunna be worse. Christen however got full suspension for 3 days of the 5 day camp...... Haha sucks for her. Now I'm going to get my hand checked for any breaks or fractures of any kind, as always. Then it's off to training! Yay! ( sarcasm evident I hope)


	20. Think again Bitchez!

Hope Pov

"Oh my god!" I yell as I collapse onto the floor after just finishing one of my two sessions with Paul that day. " Haha well maybe you shouldn't have hit her, you wouldn't be in this situation." Paul says. " Yeah I probably shouldn't have but I mean Christen shouldn't have said that either, so technically we are both to blame." I say logically. "Yeah you're right," he then says in agreement. Well time for lunch, fuck me.  
Walking into the team lunch all eyes are on me. However, I don't care. I walk to the buffet not realizing that Kelley is the person in line before me. But then she turns around and I notice she has two plates. " here, I got this for you. All your favorites." Kelley says softly. " Thanks Kells." I respond to tired to fight it. "Hey babe, how was your session with Paul?" Carli says as she comes up behind me, wrapping her arms around my waist. " Fine, but I'm really tired. I'm just gunna take my food back to my room and eat there. Then I can take a nap and rest before my next session in( looks at watch) 4 hours." I say. " k babe, Ill be up there once lunch is over. We can cuddle like we used to." Carli says. " Well I was going to do the same thing as Hope so we can just hang out till you get there." Kelley says a little defensively. "K well ill see you two later." Carli says eyeing Kelley threateningly. " Bye Princess," I say as I make my way out of the room, Kelley walking behind me. 

Kelley Pov

Well looks like Hope and I still think alike. We are on our way to our room now when I realize something. " Wait, Christens in there." I say. " don't worry about her, she'd be stupid to mess with us again. Especially since its her first camp and she's already missing the majority of it." Hope says sensibly. " yeah, you're right. You always are" I say softly hoping she doesn't hear me. However, the next thing I hear is Hope snickering at me. Whatever, we make it to the door and I can't wait for Hope to see what I did. " oh my god! What the hell happened in here?!" Hope says angrily. I look in the room, shocked at what I see. 

Christen Pov

Hehehe, they think that this suspension will stop me? Well think again bitchez! I will get KK back. Even if she hates my guts at the current moment, it will happen. Even if I have to dispose of a certain someone. Muwahahahahahha!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly this story has completely gone off track from what it was originally supposed to be. I never meant for Christen to be the bad guy, cause I love her. But hey the story is WAY more interesting now haha


	21. The shot heard round the hall

Kelley Pov

Walking into the room, I Stand shocked. I had cleaned everything up after training to somewhat impress Hope, but instead I spotless the room looked like a war-zone. There were clothes everywhere, the floor was near flooding ,as someone had left the water running in the tub, and the TV was playing spongebob. The horror!!!! " what the fuck is this?" Hope yells again. " I i I I don't know. I cleaned up the room before going down. The only person that could've had access to the room is...." " Christen." We say in unison. Speak of the devil, here she comes now.... Oh shit! " What the HELL is your problem? First you mistreat Kelley now this! You're really fucked up arent yah?" Hope says whole backing Christen into the wall and using the scariest voice she has, which I think is suuuupppperrrrr hot. " what the hell are you talking about? I just got back from MY fitness session. I couldn't have done anything!" She says looking from me to Hope with pleading eyes. " Well then who the hell did this?!" Hope yells in frustration. I don't know who did it, but they're ruining my chance at getting her back... So the options are Christen, Carli, or Bunny. " I think it's...." " Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!" Someone yells from the other side of the hall. *pow bang* I then hear gunshots. The next thing I know I'm on the ground with Hope on top of me. I try to flip us over but she won't let me. " Well well well. It seems like you've still got a soft spot for Kelley huh?" The voice says to Hope. " Oh shit." Hope mutters. " Got nothing to say now huh?" Another voice says. I recognize those voices from somewhere, I just can't put my finger on it. " this can't be happening now of all times." Hope whines. " What's happening!" I ask scared of what may happen next. " it's our initiation." Hope groans while rolling off of me. " initiation for what?" I ask. " the initiation into the LSS." She says. " the what?" " the LSS. Lesbian Soccer Society." She mutters. "THE WHAT?!" The LSS!" The two voices scream. That's when I recognize the two voices. " DAMMIT PINOE! DAMMIT ABBY" I yell pissed off at the "originals" all I hear is laughing. " what were the gunshots then?" I yell. "That what you have a phone for genius!" Pinoe yells. " what about the scream?" I ask. " that was Pinoe, she was REALLY excited about this." Abby says. " Hope how did you know about this?" I ask. " you know I'm an "original" too right? I was around when they made this! And Pinoe, being the pervy one, told me I was always welcome and that she got "the vibe" from me. I guess she was right." Hope says chuckling at the end. " uuuhggghhhhh!" I yell. Then I remember something. " where's Christen?" I ask. " oh, it's just the LSS members looking out for one another..." Pinoe says suspiciously. " what do you mean?" Me and Hope say. " oh shes being 'taken care of' by Krashlyn. You know..... The good ole 'treatment'" Pinoe says. " How do you mean?" I ask. " Well, the treatment is..."

Ali Pov

Oh god, Pinoe owes us big time. We have to give Christen the treatment. I hat how its always is, what can it be LeMew or something! Uugggghhh whatever. That scream is our cue. We go out of the hallway, grab Christen, blindfold her, tie her up, and lay her on the bed. " god why do we always have to do this?" We both says unanimously. " lets just get it over with babe." I say. We nod and we begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I'm feeling some smut coming.... Comment yes or no if I should or not.


	22. Lookin like shit

Ashlyn Pov

Personally I LOVE the treatment. It's sooooo much fun. I go to my emergency treatment bag and get out our, how do you say, equipment. I take one and so does Ali. And the treatment begins. 

Hope Pov

The treatment. I've heard of it, it's only been used once. The thing is, it's evil. But Christen deserves it. And I wouldn't wish that type of torture on just anyone. 

Late at night

Hope Pov

I hear the door open and close at around 8:30 pm. It's Christen. She looks like shit, well I guess Krashlyn did they're job. 

Kelley Pov

Seeing Hope and Carli making out the entire day was hard enough but seeing my good old friend Pressi walking in looking like shit, that was weird. Not saying a word she silently goes and packs up her things. As she's about to leave I ask " Where ya going?" Only to hear her mumble her reply. " What?" I ask. " I'm going to Bunnys room." She says just loud enough for me to hear it. " ok" I say and she walks right out the door

Carli Pov

I think Hope is actually taking a liking to me! I mean, I feel bad for Christen and all buuuutttt I was gunna ditch her after the plan was finished anyways. I have the girl I've always dreamed of, so there's no point anymore. We basically spent all day making out, and lemme tell you. She is an AMAZING kisser! Like I imagined her to be great but not this great! I just can't believe that this is happening. It's all just a dream come true. And then, I hear a scream and a gunshot in the hallway. Then there's knocking on the door. Kelley, that dumbfuck, walks and opens the door. Two people in masks walk in, one holds Kelley by the door at gunpoint, and the other comes over to us. " Carli Lloyd..............." There's a long pause. That's when I hear Kelley burst out laughing along with the other masked person. " God dammit! Can you like NOT laugh when we are doing this! Damn." " what the fuck is goin on here." I say calmly yet on the inside the fear is filling up. " well you need to join us before we can tell you. So, are you interested? If not i won't hesitate to shoot." The masked person says. I don't even know what the hell is going on so I just put in a strong face and say, " No." Then the masked person pulls the trigger.


	23. Through the peephole

Carli Pov

The next thing I know there's water running down my face. " What the fuck is this?!" I yell. All I hear is laughing, even Hope is. " OMG you looked so scared!!" She says whilst laughing. I just stare at her, then look around the room. " The hell guys?" I say. " oh- omg, we just had to!!" I hear Pinoe yell. " what society anyways?" I ask. " the LSS" they all say in unison. I check my watch, it's 9:30, I should go to bed. " Hey guys its about time for this princess to get her beauty sleep. Goodnight." I say still a little pissed. " bye princess" Hope says. I leave only to see Christen in the hallway..... Oh shit

Hope Pov

Oh gosh, that was hilarious!!! Her reaction was hilarious! Oh, I think she's upset though. I should go check on her. As I'm walking out I hear muffled voices in the hallway. Looking through the peephole I see Carli backed up to a wall with Christen standing in front of her. Carls looks scared..... I should probably go stop this. 

Christen Pov

That bitch ditched me. I don't think so. She's the reason I got.... The treatment. She will pay. I'm gunna have fun with this. 

Ali Pov

" oh my god that was sooo much fun!!" I say as I collapse on the bed exhausted from what just happened. " I know babe, me too. That was a workout." Ash says. " oh my gosh she was sooooo ticklish tho!!" I yell. Ash nods to agree with me. Oh! You thought the treatment was something like a spanking? Nooo!!! All we did was tickle the living shit outta her ! The emergency kit is full of rope, feathers, and anything else used to tickle someone!! She squirmed so much it was adorable!!! " so, babe, what do you wanna do now?" Ash asks suggestively. " I wanna sleep," I say as I pull the covers over myself. " ugghhhhh fine! Can we cuddle?" Ash asks with a pouty face, " sure why not, get over here yah horny loser." I say to tired to object. We fall asleep in eachothers grasp, after a long night of the treatment. 


End file.
